The Flunders Say So
by harryfan24
Summary: It's Harry and Ginny's wedding day. Neville cannot help but notice that there are several empty seats. Luna helps to comfort him though. Neville POV. Established Neville/Luna, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron. Post DH Written as a prompt from livejournal


Nervous. That's how I was feeling at that moment. Yet happy. It was a weird combination of the two. I wasn't really sure why I was nervous. Luna later told me she thinks it may have been due to the fact that I had to walk down an aisle while being watched by several people. She's probably right.

But anyways, I was standing on the Weasley's back porch looking out on their back yard. There was row upon row of chairs set up and at the end of them was a makeshift alter. There was a trellis covered in wildflowers with lace draped throughout it.

That wedding was something everyone knew had been coming for the longest time. Heck, I knew it was going to happen when he pulled her out of the chamber so many years ago. I mean, come on, Harry and Ginny? They are kind of like Snape and greasy hair, they just fit. Sure, he had that stint with Cho and I guess I had that stint with Ginny (if you count the ball back in fourth year) but those seem to just have been one of the many obstacles they had to overcome, they were stronger because of them.

Harry was walking his way down the aisle in his black, with hints of green, dress robes. (Molly insisted they made his eyes _pop_) He was visibly shaking yet he didn't even seem to notice. The smile on his face made up for it. It looked as though someone had slipped him a potion or something, which they didn't. I made sure of it. (Ron seemed to have taken over the practical jokes with George)

After Harry was in position (there was a piece of stellotape telling him where to stand), Molly motioned for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to make their way down the aisle. I got into my place and held out my arm, just like we had practiced.

Ron and Hermione were then making their way down the aisle. They too were smiling, and Hermione seemed to be holding in tears. Ron noticed and simply patted her arm which put a smile on her face. Those two were meant to be together too. I knew that one even before I knew Harry and Ginny. Honestly, with the way they used too, and still do, carry on you would think they had been married for years. You should have seen them their first year!

The two were then taking their places at the alter but not before Hermione gave Harry a hug and kiss on the cheek, while Ron patted him on the back. The trio was engaged in a group hug and I watched on with misty eyes. The three of them had been through so much, I was just happy they all had made it through.

Molly gave us the go-ahead.

My feet slowly started to move as did the person's beside me. I glanced to my right and smiled at Luna, my girlfriend of several months, she too smiled back at me. In her ears were her standard radish earrings and she had that far-off look in her eyes, which seemed to grace her features often. I didn't mind it though. She looked beautiful, as always, in the pale peach dress robes Ginny had picked out. I glanced down towards the clove necklace she made me wear and smirked. She, too, was wearing the same necklace. She had been telling me earlier how they were supposed to ward off some bad creature who wrecks weddings apparently. I honestly had no idea what she was talking about, but I just nodded along as if I had understood all of it. I found myself doing that a lot with her, but I never minded. She was always spouting crazy theories and I was always the one to smile and nod my head.

I looked towards the people all sitting in the seats and saw Luna's father giving me a thumbs up while pointing to my necklace. I held in a chuckle while I nodded my head and kept on walking. All the people in attendance looked so happy, so thrilled that these two people were getting married after all the horrors they had seen; all the horrors we all had seen.

I shuddered as I noticed the visibly empty seat beside George. Fred should have been there. He was the one who had made the betting pool back in school for when Ginny would finally plant one on Harry. I looked towards his twin and saw the smile he had on his face. Not as huge a grin as some others, but at least it was a smile. It had been a while since he seemed happy, let alone smiled. Loosing Fred had been hard on everyone, but more specifically it was hardest on George. They were a package deal, and now...well George was dealing the best he could. It had just been nice to see him smile.

As I kept making my way towards the bridal party, I looked towards the groom's side and realized that several people were missing from attendance; all of whom Harry would have wanted to have been there. I tried to clench back a few tears as I thought of all the people he had lost. I still didn't understand how he could have been so strong. So many people, whom he loved, weren't there to share that day with him.

Luna pinched my side at that moment and motioned with her head towards the grass. I looked over towards the fields with a confused look on my face, but then I spotted them. There seemed to be little bugs jumping around throughout the taller reeds. I was highly confused at that point. I shrugged my shoulders towards the girl on my arm.

She laughed quietly to herself and them pulled my shoulder down so she could whisper into my ear, "Those are flunders silly, they only show up when spirits are present." I righted myself as she nodded her head, as if it were the most common thing in the world to say, and then looked forward again.

Flunders? What? Spirits, as in people? Ohhhhh, it seemed as if Luna had read my mind. At that moment I had no doubt about my girlfriend's insane theory, I knew without a doubt that she was right. Yeah, I still wasn't sure if wrackspurts were real, but I knew these flunders had to be. I could just picture everyone smiling and looking down on us because they all knew this day was a long time coming too. The thought made my grin just a bit wider.

We had reached the front, I parted from Luna and made my way over towards Harry's side. I patted him on his arm as I took my place behind Ron.

The bridal music started to play as Ginny and started to make their way down the aisle.

I once again glanced towards the grass which was to the side of the chairs everyone was then occupying. The flunders seemed to be jumping around like crazy at the moment.

I smiled to myself.

Oh yeah, they were all definitely there.


End file.
